ღ тнє тαιηтєd  яσѕєs ღ
by Hannah Vanderham
Summary: YHHxIY. Please Enjoy!


**Summary: **YHHxIY. Youko Kurama was once a tiny kit, left alone to fend against the elements, the seasons, and mother nature, struggling along with father time. He needed to grow, and needed to develop, and needed to become wiser. He needed to learn to fend himself, and hunt. He had tons of obstacles in his way. Until meets Kagome Takahashi his rightful and beloved soul mate. Youko KuramaxKagome.

As a tiny silvery-snowy white kit stumbled over thick undergrowth, a strange, repulsive stench filled his sensitive nostrils. He scrunched up the skin on the bridge of his nose, in an attempt to repel away the odor. He successfully sprang over a clump of fern fronds that outstretch to the clouds, and tickled his pinkish-creamy, dreadfully skinny belly. He let out a tiny squeak of joy, and landed on the other side with a muffled 'thud.' He was about to re-embark with his lonely journey, before a massive creature seemed to lunge at him. It's black, beady eyes stared him down with intense famine. He shrunk back, and huddled close under the foliage. Brambles shielded him for a brief moment until the ginger-orange, black and white monster brutally thrust through the thick brambles, despite the stabbing thorns. It snapped it's jaws at the kit but he cringed back just in time for the pointed fangs to graze his ear. He scrambled clumsily across the threshold and plunged into a chilling pool of shimmering water as the sun bore its white-yellow brilliance. The strange creature followed hastily, diving into the water, and splashing the liquid over the feline and dragging the kit deeper into the water. His amber eyes stung and he swiftly forced them closed. The creature lurked behind him and snatched his leg into his hungry jaws, chomping down onto the bone. He let out a caterwaul that filled his lungs with water. With his claws now, instinctively unsheathed he kicked out and slashed across the creatures cheek and it released him., the water run red with both the kit's and the creature's crimson blood. The kitsune struggled to the surface of the water and trembled, vomiting water with sickening orange, black, and white creature was now on the bank retreating, leaving a trail of sticky scarlet liquid behind. The kit struggled across the water. Every movement of his hind leg sent agonizing jolts through his body. A stream of blood trailed behind him, mingling with the blue-clear liquid. He hauled himself onto the bank and limped away. He would never be the same after this.

A lurking eeriness flooded from the shadowed forest. Two vivid, exotic orbs of amber stared intensely at another male kitsune feasting on a shrew. The young kitsune enveloped from the shadows, his form becoming evident as he stepped into the milky moonlight that inundated over the clearing. A kitsune around his age crouched, staring up at him. The other male kitsune let out a snort as it crouched over it's prey. The silver kitsune leisurely craned down his neck and snatched up the prey just to be a nuisance. He threw his head back and juggled the shrew once and caught it by the throat and clenched down his jaw popping the head off. He then consumed the body. The kitsune protested against his actions, and swiped at him. He took the claws and being indifferent against the slight pain as blood welled from the gouges on his cheek. He lapped it away, and retaliated by taking a massive paw and slamming against the other kitsune's skull, knocking him to the ground and pinning him so. "What, do you feel bad for me? Do you want me to be even more well fed? With your blood!" He spat stabbing his claws into the kitsune's head, the thick skin on his forehead being mangled under jagged claws. The kitsune begged for forgiveness, caterwauling like a kit. The apprentice-aged kitsune retracted his claws and licked the blood from the brims of his sheathes. "Go, before I change my mind." And he turned his back on the stranger and stalked back into the shadows.

"In this life. In this life. In this life. In this-Oh sweet life. We're comin' in from the cold. We're comin' in-We're comin' in-We're comin' in from the cold. It's you, It's you, It's you I'm talking to. It's you I'm talking to now. Why do you look so sad, so sad so sad, and forsaken? When one door is closed, don't you know the other is open...?" He sang quietly to himself. His deep matalic voice resonating around with heavy sound waves with a dark eerie foreboding. Although the tune was meant to be an energetic reggae, he transformed it into a mechanic blackness. The silver kitsune's broad head swung limply from his neck as he carelessly let himself down as he allowed his heavy, enormous paws sweep across the ground, like lead. Apparently a few days without KagomeTakahashi did some damage to this kitsune. It was obviously unbearable to be without his forever. An emptiness cramped his stomach as it lurched painfully with every sloppy movement. The silvery-snowy white kitsune simply brushed past the green foliage, and with a horribly intense laze he shuffled over into the stuffy shade of a Japanese Cherry Blossom. The white bark contrasted with his silvery coat. He hid contently in the dark shade, his amber orbs intensely sweeping over the emptiness, and parking uneasily on the flowing ClearWaters. He let out a depressed sigh, and slid into a comfortable laying position, his massive shoulders still budging out from his body, his haunches matching. The Blood Lust Army leader let his eyes gradually close and let out a muffled murmur. "In this life. In this life In this-Oh sweet life..."

A timid chill sank deep into the thinning, shedding fur of a muscular kitsune who lurked like a demonic spirit, seeking out it's prey, the frigid night air blasting deep within his bones, freezing the thick marrow within. A lingering thirst for blood rolling inside his stomach with painful lurches of yearning hunger to quench the lustful thirst for the crimson liquid that tasted like rust, and chilled his soft pink throat with an obsessive cooling sensation. The loud call of a crow sounded and accompanied with the screech of an eagle from deep within the depths of the starry mountains that embedded deep within the dark indigo clouds, dotted with milky-yellow stars. The sky held no light, the moon was shadowed, the sun tucked away, not shedding it's vivid light on the moon to reveal it's true milky glow. Somewhere far off in the silence of the night a mighty roar seemed to resonate from the world itself, The roar was a loud snarl, and a picture flashed into the lurking shadow-kitsune's mind's eye. It was a massive black demon bear, lurking in the shadows cornering the forest under it's enormous frame, crushing everything. It's jaws gaped wide attempting to consume the entire world in its parallel muzzle. It's fangs were pointed and stained yellow-red. Sticky, gloppy saliva stranded his top and bottom jaws together, It's eyes were stained a possessed crimson red like the sunset. Then the kitsune flashed into reality, seeping from the shadows, his frame enveloping form the darkness, like the reproduction of an amoeba. He seemed to be the darkness itself. Then. He crept up and planted himself on the ledge gazing into the ClearWaters and stared down into the ugly reflection of a monster. He winced and tried to shove it away. He wanted to have Kagome Takahashi. He wanted to have blood. You can't always get everything you want. An internal, mental war fought it's way inside his bionic brain. He wanted to explode.

"...Tsk, Tsk, Naughty boy..." Droned a metallic tone as a demonic darkness lingered in the outskirts, its shattered voice box stabbed shards of malice into his raw throat as words escaped his tight maw. The desperate roar resonated through the territories, presenting it's tune to the forest. The throaty sound buffeted against trees and ricocheted across the vast lawn with lengthy grass that outstretched and curled themselves like billions of limbs grabbing and groping for the fluffy, translucent indigo clouds that began to tuck away behind the dark horizon. Shadows began to stretch across the earth, laced with light from the milky moonlight. The shadows began to bleed. The loud call of a crow sounded out in the depths of the darkness, and was immediately accompanied with the screech of an eagle from deep within the depths of the starry mountains that stabbed and embedded into the clouds. Somewhere far off in the silence of the night a mighty roar seemed to reverberate from the world itself, The roar was a loud snarl, and a picture flashed into the unnamed shadow-kitsune's mind's eye. It was a massive black bear, lurking in the shadows cornering the forest under it's enormous frame, crushing all. It's jaws were widely ajar, gaping, attempting to consume the entire world in its parallel muzzle. It's fangs were pointed and stained yellow-red. Sticky, transparent saliva stranded his top and bottom jaws together, It's eyes were stained a possessed scarlet. Then the kitsune flashed into reality, seeping from the shadows, his frame enveloping form the darkness, like the reproduction of an amoeba. He seemed to be the darkness itself stretching his immense form and uncoiling from his grip on the silent shadows. Then, he crept, curling his massive body into a tight curl, slinking over, silently, unnoticed. He glared at The tom, once again surrounded in a hopeless trap. Boo Hoo. "Aw...What a pity; the dirty little whore wants more, hmm?" He charged forward with brute force and rammed his head with immense force into Youko Kurama's side, the kitsune was sent to the ground, below the beast's paws. He pinned him down, and stared at a flashing image of Perish in his mind; daring himself to lock his massive paws, caked in the blood of others, dried into a maroon that reeked of death. His amber gaze began bleeding eager flames. "You bastard, the next time you break a she-kitsunes heart will be in the dark forest, bitch!" He snarled his calm portrait staining and splattering into the back of his mind as his lip curled away, furrowing the fat skin on his muzzle into four jagged lumps. His yellowing fangs were pointed like daggers and were quite threateningly intimidating. "You'll pay for the pain you inflicted." The silver fur on his back ripple into a dark abyss of the ocean. His hackles raised and he stood to his full height menacingly glaring at him, acid venom boiling in his heart as his claws yearned for a kill. "You don't mess with Kagome and expect to get out safely, bitch!" He spat in his face claws stabbing into his shoulders, causing blood to cascade from the protective dwelling of his veins. "You are an insignificant tick, you can burn in my hell, and see what it feels like, pretty boy." He narrowed his gaze as the black pupils erupted like tainted lava, spilling into his irises as they were consumed in a cold black hole.

*Youko Bursted Through The Doors And A Grin Rested On His Lips*

*Hannah Turned Her Attention Towards Youko, As Annoying Face Appeared Upon her Face*

Hannah Vanderham: Hello.. Youko! What brings you here..?

*Youko Sat Ontop Of The Desk Glaring At Hannah*

Youko Kurama: Not very welcoming are we..!

*Hannah Rolled Her Eyes*

Hannah Vanderham: Youko.. Please stop avoiding my question now, why are you here?

*Youko Jumped Off Hannah's Desk Landing Swiftly Ontop The Gravel Stones*

Youko Kurama: I'm not actually avoid you.. Besides I really liked your story you going to finish it soon!

Hannah Vanderham: Why thank you Youko I appreciate it and yes i'm going to finish it.. And stop staring at me!

*Youko Whinced As He Bowed To Hannah*

Youko Kurama: Sorry, Ohh.. I'm in this so called story, am I correct..?

Hannah Vanderham: Of course you are Youko, but i'm not in it!

Youko Kurama: Aww.. Here have a cookie.

*Youko Hands Kagome A Cookie Fat-free*

Hannah Vanderham: No thank you, but thanks for the offer Youko.

Youko Kurama: Ok! Besides who else in the story any of my comrades..?

Hannah Vanderham: Well it's classified also it's a suprise!

Youko Kurama: Aww.. I like suprise but why can't you give me a hint..!

Hannah Vanderham: Because that's not fair to the readers.

*Points To The Readers*

Youko Kurama: Did your mother ever taught you Hannah it's not nice point to the readers!

Hannah Vanderham: Why yes!

Youko Kurama: Never Mind! I'm going to bed good night!

Hannah Vanderham: Ok!

*Looks At The Readers*

Hannah Vanderham: Remeber review, no FLAMES please, remember Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, and Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihire Togashi. Thank you for reading.


End file.
